Freaky Monday
by LadyPotter27
Summary: Hermione Granger and Cho Chang are about to begin the lifetime adventure. Thanks to Fred and George, they switch bodies! Oh no!
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by the movie 'Freaky Friday'… with more magical aspects, of course. I also do not own HP, obviously. **

_Chapter One: The Girls – Boys will be Boys._

Albus Dumbledore had risen from his seat to say his usual greetings for the Hallowe'en Feast. There were hundreds of jack-o-lanterns high in the ceiling, and candles glowed giving Hermione an eerie feeling. The entire student body listened quietly, with a few of Slytherins complaining about not eating soon enough.

"…and let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his long hands and soon enough, the gold plates and silver goblets were soon filled with many, many food.

"Looks like the house-elves got on extra work this year." said Ron, stuffing a turkey breast into his mouth. "Dee dis do goo!"

Hermione glared at him at his careless mention of 'house-elves' and picked up her utensils and neatly cut through her juicy steak.

"What do you think Fred and George are holding?" asked Ron, after swallowing a heavy amount of food.

Harry took a long drink from his goblet. "I dunno…looks like toffee."

Hermione eyed them suspiciously. Indeed, the twins were secretly huddled around, whispering excitedly, holding something Hermione couldn't see.

"If it's one of those vomiting things again…" Hermione said in a disapproved tone, taking a bite out of her salad. "Ron, we're the prefects, and we are responsible for –"

"I know, I know Hermione, give it a rest. It's Halloween!" Ron said, taking three more drumsticks on to his plate and chewed.

"You and food…honestly." Hermione shook her head.

"Surprised to see that your nose isn't stuck in a book for once!" it was Lavender Brown and her often snooty remarks. Hermione gave her a cold smile and pretended nothing happened.

"Did you comb your hair today?" asked Parvati with an amused look on her face.

"As always…why?" Hermione asked.

"Well it looks less bushy. More normal. Tamer." She said.

_More normal. _What on earth was that supposed to mean? That she wasn't normal?

Hermione was able to bear the fact that she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, but normal? Gosh, that hurt.

Meanwhile Parvati and Lavender were facing the other way, and Hermione overheard Lavender whisper "Well she _did _go out with that Viktor Krum."

Hermione rolled her eyes. At least it was better than what Pansy Parkinson had said last year. _"Did you use magic on him to fall for you, Granger?" _her cold snide remarks and extremely annoying high pitched laugh made her want to throw hexes at her.

Hermione continued to ignore these thoughts, and concentrated on eating. Good thing the food was so good.

"How is SPEW coming along?" asked Harry out the blue, sensing some tension.

"Oh it's all good, Harry. I've got Hagrid to join! Now I think I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall on Monday…" said Hermione, contently eyeing the SPEW badges on Harry and Ron's robes.

"Hagrid!" Harry said suddenly. "He asked me to come for tea this afternoon – I totally forgot!"

"Something important, wasn't it? Regarding Dumble-" said Ron, but Hermione threw him a look which made him stop talking.

Hermione stared at her reflection at the back of the silver spoon. Indeed, her hair _was_ tamer than usual. Well, she wasn't perfect…at least she was top student in her year, she though, smirking to herself.

…………………………………….

"So I think the best way to attack the Slytherins is by just making Malfoy really dizzy, Cho." Roger Davies said, showing Cho his mapped out tactics on a parchment. He had enchanted his drawings to move around.

Cho was only half-heartedly listening to Roger. It was very hard to focus, because she was exceptionally hungry from her Quidditch practise and wished no more than to eat uninterrupted, and also because there were more than usual hordes of boys staring in her direction now that Roger, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain had eyes for her the entire feast.

"I know Roger," said Cho, trying to ignore the fact that Stebbins watched her through his lamp chops.

"I mean if you have another idea-"

"Really, I do appreciate the work you put in." said Cho politely, giving him her final smile. Hoping Roger would get the hint, Cho took a spoonful of her macaroni and cheese.

Smiling, Roger went back to his food. Marietta looked at her and shook her head.

"What?"

"Those boys." said Marietta, shaking her head. "They have no respect for privacy!"

Cho quickly glanced at Bradley, Smith and Jones from 6th year Ravenclaw staring at her eat. It was embarrassing.

Cho should be used to this by now. Boys gawking at her wherever she went, and she, of course, knew of the effects of her silky, raven hair that resembled a pool of dark water at midnight. She was beautiful and popular. Many boys wanted her. It has been a year since her last boyfriend had left, (she refused to use the word 'died') and it seemed boys were taking as a prize to be won.

Today she had her hair up in a bun. Nonetheless, boys still stared.

"It is annoying." Cho mumbled, taking a bite of her steak.

Marietta watched her friend eat. It was cute.

"Well don't blame me because you have just a pretty face." Said Marietta.

"You're pretty too." Cho said genuinely. She loved Marietta's beautiful reddish golden curls and her striking green eyes that reminded her of clean, cut grass.

"Thank you Cho, but you're different." Marietta said. "You have this unique epitome of beauty that makes you stand out."

"Wow, thanks." Cho said, quite flattered. It was funny how her best friend could make her feel so flattered when there were ten boys gawking at her in the same room as her.

The feast was soon over, and the students got up to leave for their dormitories. Cho was one of the first ones to leave the Great Hall, and bounced up all the way to the Ravenclaw tower. She let Marietta answer the question, half-listening to the eagle's beautiful sing song voice.

Cho reached her bed and pulled on her pajamas. She'd take a shower tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, she sat, brushing her crumpled hair watching Marietta remove her make-up using some difficult charm work only Ravenclaws were able to do – and Hermione Granger.

"Did you do your Potions essay yet?" asked Marietta, not taking her eyes off her mirror.

"Potions – Merlin's beard!" Cho clapped her hands on her forehead, making a loud noise. Lisa and Sylvie looked around her to see if she was okay.

"I totally forgot!" Cho exclaimed, furiously taking out a piece of parchment from her bag and a quill. "What was it about? Moonstones and their effect on werewolves or something?"

"Something like that." Marietta said. "Their effect on _unicorns_, not werewolves – where did you even get that from?"

"I dunno…." Cho was already scratching several words into the parchment, thinking hard of what Snape had said during their lecture on Friday. "Gosh, I wish I was cleverer."

Marietta stopped her wand. "Excuse me, that is like Snape saying, 'I wish I never washed my hair.'"

Cho frowned. "That wasn't a good example."

"Whatever." Marietta said impatiently, "The point is, you're a Ravenclaw. You're automatically cleverer than others."

"Right." Cho answered, now ending her first paragraph. "I am pretty good at winging it assignments, however." She said, grinning to herself.

"Good for you." Marietta got up and pulled off her socks and went under her covers. "Good night." She said, before drawing the royal blue curtains about her.

"Hardly." Cho muttered, her mind now fully concentrated on this Moonstone essay. Soon, she was attacked with several snores around her and considered going to the Common Room to finish. Then she realized the number of boys down there and distracting her. Leaving small room to finish up her conclusion, she yawned and brushed her teeth. She scribbled few more useless words and shoved the parchment back into her bag. She drew her own royal blue curtains about her and was fast asleep.

……………………….

Hermione woke up at six the next morning; she saw Alicia Spinnet fully dressed already, absent-mindedly fumbling with her broom. Suddenly, there was a loud scream.

Hermione hurried down to where the scream came from, and found herself at the foot of the stairs of the dormitory, at the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lavender was laughing, slouched on a chair, while Fred and George were looking at a first year boy, green in the face. They looked amused.

Disgusted, Hermione stomped over to the twins. "Stop this at once!" she said. "This is illegal, practising your useless junks on innocent students!" she said, her bushy hair flying about her.

"What are you going to do, Granger? Put us in detention?" Fred said, still laughing.

Hermione fumed. "No," she said, ignoring Parvati's giggles behind her. "But I will write to your mother." She said. Surprisingly, Hermione saw the grin wipe off both twins' faces.

"You-you wouldn't." said George.

"Yes I would." Hermione said.

George sighed. "Alright, I'll stop." He said, holding his hands into the air to show his state of surrender.

"Blimey…" Fred rolled his eyes.

"Hand over whatever you've been trying on these kids." Hermione said, eyeing a toffee-like object in George's hand.

"Well the Puking Pastiles? We already used it up on him." Fred said, with a twitch of smile on his lips. "Poor kid. It will only last for three more hours."

"Well what is that in your hand?" asked Hermione shrilly.

"This? Oh it's new, we never tried this on anyone else. Suppose to swap identities. Swap Toffee, we call it. But we still need an antidote for it so I guess-" said Fred, trying to hide it. But Hermione was fast.

"_Accio Swap Toffee._" and caught the toffee swiftly in her hand.

"Hermione!" George groaned in desperation.

"Wait, where is the other one?" Fred asked.

"Shh!" George silenced him.

Hermione looked at them suspiciously.

"Nothing, we aren't doing this again. Now leave us alone, will you?" said Fred, quite annoyed.

"You heard my warnings." said Hermione, and with that, she went back to her dormitory to get dressed.

………………………

Cho woke up just in time for her first class. After throwing herself in a shower and finishing it under two minutes flat, she furiously brushed her hair, casting drying charms into places. She wasn't good with it yet, but it still worked. A bit.

She then put on her facial lotion and pulled on her robes. She checked into the mirror to see she was looking okay, at least. After staying up 'til 4 o'clock in the morning, Cho saw dark circles under her eyes.

"_Ravioso_" she said, casting a quick foundation covering charm on her skin. It was sure handy, as Marietta had suggested.

After throwing the rest of her books into her bag, she dashed out of the dormitory.

"Where are you going?" Lisa asked, confused.

"Class – I'm late!" Cho said.

"You mean breakfast?" asked Lisa. "Cho, it's only six thirty. Classes don't start until 8 o'clock." She looked at her watch. "Actually…you're even early for breakfast. But I guess Ravenclaws get up early." She shrugged.

Cho glanced at her own watch. She felt stupid. Six Thirty. What the hell?

She went down to the Common Room and saw Marietta and Sylvie talk, as usual, about boys.

"You alright Cho? You look flustered." Said Sylvie.

"I'm fine, a bit dazed at the moment, yeah."

Marietta eyed her suspiciously. You didn't get enough sleep did you?" she said. "I heard you go to bed at like, four in the morning."

"Blame the essay!" Cho said, heading for the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Yes, she was very flustered indeed. Her wide brown eyes stared back at her, longing for sleep.

"I'm going back to bed…wake me up for class, will you?" Cho said in a very distressed tone, waving at her friends in the Common Room. She climbed up the stairs and once again, lay under her silk bronze and blue covers. She was asleep instantly.

………………………………….

"Cho wake up." It was Marietta. As her friend's face came into focus, Cho's eyes widened. "Class!" she exclaimed.

"You're not late for class…but er, you missed breakfast. I tried to wake you up – but you were so fast asleep, I didn't want to disturb you." said Marietta.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't happen to get anything for me though, did you?" Cho's stomach was grumbling.

"Well here's some toffee someone gave to me, I don't feel like eating it – have it." Marietta held out something wrapped in silver.

"Mm thanks." Cho took the toffee, and took a large bite and chewed for a long time. "This is awfully good! Where did you get it again?"

"Michael Corner gave it to me. Apparently, he found it near-"

"He found it?" Cho blinked.

"Well, it wasn't opened, so I'm sure it is alright." Marietta said.

Cho groaned. She continued to take another bite to satisfy her hunger. "Whatever, let's go."

With that, Cho swung her large bag over her shoulder and was out of the dormitory.

……………………………………….

"What does it matter to you, Ron, whether I snogged Krum or not?!" Hermione was shouting at the top of her lungs. It was during their break in the courtyard, and Harry looked very annoyed at his two friends bickering, once again.

"He was Harry's opponent! Our enemy!" Ron was scarlet in the face.

"Oh shut up, Ginny's right, isn't she? Just because everybody is snogging people nowadays, and you're the only one that hadn't done it, you just feel-"

Ron fumed in anger, his ears red, and he stomped off.

"Harry, you coming?" Ron snapped, looking around at Harry.

Harry hastily got up and threw Hermione a guilty look. "Well…I suppose I'll see you in Potions then."

Hermione was almost in tears as she absent-mindedly fumbled in her pockets, thinking about her fight with Ron. Ever since he caught Ginny and Michael Corner embracing in the hall, he's been a bit sensitive about this whole romance thing.

Yes, Hermione had indeed snogged Krum, but what did that matter anyways? Honestly…bloody hell.

Still absent-minded, she unwrapped a gold paper and saw a toffee. Still breathing hard and blood pounding in her ears, she took a bite out of it.

She was about to take a third bite when she realized what she had done. The toffee was the one she confiscated from Fred and George – one of their joke things!

Hermione stared at the half-eaten toffee in horror. The blood seemed to stop flowing into her brain, and she was shocked to find out what would soon happen to her. She hadn't exactly remembered what they said. Something about swapping…what on earth was that supposed to mean?

Disgusted, she threw away the toffee in a nearby garbage can, dreading what was waiting for her. She dashed to the girl's toilet, and looked at herself in the mirror. Everything was quite normal – her bushy hair, her large brown eyes, and her skin was free of any blemishes and she certainly did not feel sick.

She pondered for a moment. If anything happened, she would be sure to write to Mrs. Weasley _and _tell Dumbledore. Feeling annoyed, she headed for Potions.

………………………..

The rest of the day was normal as usual, other than the fact that Ron was avoiding Hermione and Harry was in between them constantly to ease the tension between them. She felt another spark of annoyance as Lavender Brown waved at Ron, giving him flirtatious looks which Ron greeted with a smug look on his face, apparently satisfied.

Her last class, History of Magic, she took her usual notes as Professor Binns droned on and on, and saw Ron snoring next to Harry, whose eyes were half-closed. Rolling her eyes, she tapped Harry impatiently.

When they were in the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione was taunted by a group of annoying Slytherin girls. Casting them dark looks, Hermione placed her nose up in the air and sat down between Harry and Ginny.

"Ron's still mad, is he? Has he stopped practising snogging on his pillow yet?" Ginny asked, with malice in her voice. Hermione could tell she certainly have not forgiven her brother either.

"Apparently. I don't really know." Hermione said, taking some pork chops.

"He's such a git, really. He should not let out his temper like that on you." Ginny said, shaking her head. "He's also doing quite bad in Quidditch, I suppose he thinks he's got a bit of competition since you're still dating Krum." Ginny said, smirking.

Hermione grinned at her. She loved talking to Ginny.

Later that night, Hermione got ready for bed, as usual. She had finished her Homework already, and a rush of fatigue made her fall asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. In few minutes, she was asleep.

………………………………..

It has been a long day. The extra sleeping in the morning did help her, but Cho was still dazed and was worrying about her Moonstone essay. The fact that boys stared at her in the halls so frequently haven't helped, either.

Now Roger Davies was extra careful to make sure Cho did not trip or fall or hit any part of her body on anything hard. Cho found this very annoying, as Roger volunteered to accompany her through large crowds, often receiving dark glances from several boys and even girls, who apparently had the looks for Roger himself.

"Roger, I'm fine!" Cho groaned. Marietta eyed them and shook her head.

Roger protested.

"Um, female problems, I've gotta go!" Cho said briskly, hurriedly pulling Lisa and Marietta's hands towards the oncoming crowd. Roger looked taken aback, and let her go.

"Nice save." Lisa said, putting a lock of blonde behind her ear.

"Gosh, I hate today." Cho grumbled. "Fifteen page essay! As if I didn't have enough trouble with that stupid Moonstone already!" she said.

Suddenly the girls stopped talking, as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came towards them.

Cho forced a smile at Harry. Harry flushed, and gave her a tiny nod. Meanwhile, Marietta rolled her eyes.

That night Cho snuggled up in her four poster bed, gazing at the moonlight reflected upon her silk covers. Yawning, she stretched. She drew the curtains around her and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Awkward new environment._

Cho blinked. She had a dream about getting a new Firebolt, just like Harry Potter's. She wailed when she realized she was dreaming. Reluctantly, she fully opened her eyes. Expecting to see the usual Royal Blue and light Silvery Stars on the ceiling, Cho furrowed her brows when bright shade of Gold and crimson scarlet met her eyes. Feeling confused, Cho sat up and realized her bed cover and sheets were shades of white and dark maroon. There were muggle photographs of two middle-aged couple and a girl who looked like….young Hermione Granger.

Cho was soon aware of bushy fly away hair about her, and seized the lock in her hands. Panicking, she ran to what seemed like a bathroom and closed the door shut.

"What's with her?" she heard a voice outside.

Breathing hard and scared to look, Cho turned her face towards the mirror.

It seemed at least five minutes before Cho realized it wasn't herself who stared back at her through the mirror. Was this mirror enchanted? Cho raised her eyebrows, and there was Hermione Granger, doing the same. Cho touched her bushy mane of hair once again. Her usual feeling of sleek, smooth hair wasn't there. Instead, her hair was more coarse and thick. Cho numbly felt her entire body. She finally came to a conclusion that she was in Hermione Granger's body.

She let out a sharp gasp, and had to refrain from screaming by closing her mouth with Hermione Granger's hands. She saw her eyes dart wildly in panic as second by second, she realized what had happened.

What on earth was happening? Why, in merlin's pants, was she in Hermione Granger's body?? She was quite satisfied with her own, thanks!

Cho finally came out of the bathroom, avoiding suspicious looks given by a girl whose name was Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. She knew Parvati, because her sister Padma, who was a Ravenclaw, looked exactly like her. She tried to act normal as Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet threw her questions to make sure she was okay.

Angelina…she was the Gryffindor Chaser. She was pretty good, Cho thought, remember how Bradley tried so hard to 'accidentally' knock her off the broom.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Parvati asked, noticing Cho breathing heavily. "You're so pale!" she said.

"Nothing." Cho said briskly, and dodged towards Hermione's drawers of fresh socks, knickers, skirts and stockings. She stocked them very neatly. Even more neat than she. She pulled on whatever that looked decent and would fit, and took Hermione's book bag and her wand which felt strange in her hand.

She then walked briskly out of the dormitory, and stood for a moment in the circular Gryffindor common room, with warm scarlet and orange tones everywhere.

"Hey Hermione." It was Ginny Weasley. Cho narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, nonplussed.

"Nothing," Cho said again hastily. "Er…"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, sorry, I'm just, I need to go find someone –"

Cho dashed out of the circular door. She had to find herself - Cho. It was most likely that Hermione Granger was in her body…so this problem had to be solved one way or another.

………………………………………………..

"Mmm.." Hermione mumbled as Marietta ordered her to wake up.

"Cho, you're going to miss breakfast again!" Marietta said shrilly, fully dressed.

Hermione lay there, annoyed. Who was this girl shouting at?

Then Marietta tapped Hermione on her shoulders. Hermione opened her eyes, a bit annoyed.

"What – oh my goodness!" she gasped, as she saw silver stars on the ceiling and blue and bronze sheets about her. And this was Marietta Edgecombe she was staring at – who definitely was not in Gryffindor, and who still probably held grudge against her for making that mark on her forehead.

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded.

"I'm sorry for trying to wake you up!" Marietta said sarcastically. She was fully dressed in her blue and bronze Ravenclaw robes.

"Why- what am I doing here?" Hermione asked, dazed. Everybody around her was indeed in Ravenclaw. She saw Luna in the corner, putting on her raddish earrings.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed, glad to see someone she was familiar with.

Luna looked up, looking serene and surprised that she was calling her name.

"Luna, do you know what I am doing here?" Hermione asked.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked, her voice hazy.

Marietta narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "Cho, why are you talking to _her_?" she asked.

"Wait- what did you just call me?" Hermione asked. She began to realize something was different with her body. She felt slimmer, as if she lost more weight during the night. And she did not feel her usual mane of bushy hair around her face.

"I've got to go – girl's toilet" she dashed off her bed and locked the bathroom door behind her.

She looked in the mirror, and let out a high shriek.

"_Cho! What's wrong? What are you doing?!" _It was Marietta.

There were knockings on the door, and Hermione heard dozens of shouts at once, calling for her.

Everything was blurry, as Hermione stepped closer to the mirror, and saw a beautiful face of Cho Chang staring back at her, equally horrified.

Hermione gasped each time as she noticed that she had long, silky black hair, exotic brown eyes, petite nose and pink lips. Her face was thinner, no- her entire body was thinner, for merlin's sake!

Hermione was Cho Chang. _Cho Chang. _She could not believe it. She felt blood pound in her ears. What the hell happened?

Thinking wildly, Hermione remembered the toffee. _I'm going to murder Fred and George. _She thought, gritting her teeth. She was about to burst through the door and run to Dumbledore's office, when another thought struck her. Well, she ate the toffee when she knew about it…in spur of moment. Her least intelligent moment, she thought bitterly. Maybe she should leave it alone for awhile and just tell Harry and Ron…well if Ron is willing to talk to me, Hermione thought, rolling her eyes.

She glanced once again at the mirror, more calmly this time. No matter how desperate the situation was now, Hermione couldn't help but admire Cho's radiant beauty that was hers now. She tried smiling. For once, she was proud of flaunting her nice straight teeth and a single dimple on the right cheek. She ran her slim fingers through her silky hair. It even _felt _like silk.

"_Cho_!"

Hermione jumped, as she was so absorbed in admiring her 'new look'.

"Coming!" Hermione answered in her new voice. She opened the bathroom door.

"What on _earth _is going on?" Marietta demanded.

"Er…"

"C'mon we're going to miss breakfast!" Lisa said, pulling her hand.

Hermione searched through Cho's drawers for her Ravenclaw uniform, and put on blue and bronze robes. _This is so weird, _she thought.

On the way to the Great Hall, Hermione was almost dizzy with dozens of girls around her, talking about latest witch fashion and boys and about nails. It wasn't that Hermione did not have any girl friends, but she certainly was not used to all this 'girl talk' and given popularity on the spot.

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, Hermione stammered an excuse and went straight for the Gryffindor table. She searched wildly, and to her delight, spotted Harry and Ron.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. Several Gryffindor heads turned, apparently surprised to see Cho Chang greeting Harry Potter with such enthusiasm.

_Oops, _Hermione thought. _You're no longer Hermione Granger. Act like Cho Chang!_

"Er..hey Cho." Harry said awkwardly. Ron stared at her in surprise.

"Have you seen erm – Hermione?" Hermione asked, feeling incredibly odd.

"She's coming I think. Oh, look there is Hermione with Ginny…_why?_" Harry asked, a bit of suspicion in his tone.

"Er…gotta ask her something regarding…Arithmacy." Hermione blubbered, and hurried over to her look alike that was now Cho.

"Psst!" Hermione yelled. She felt an odd sensation swoop over her as she saw herself look at her, alert, and run over to her.

"Er…"

"Wow…"

"Did you do this?" Cho demanded right away, glaring at Hermione, obviously wanting the body back.

"No! No listen, can we go somewhere private?"

Two girls walked out of the Great Hall, causing few curious faces, including Harry and Ron to stare.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Cho demanded. "Why am I in your body? And why are you in _my _body?"

Hermione patiently explained to Cho about confiscating the toffee from Fred and George, and the power of the toffees themselves.

Cho stood there, apparently in awe.

"How long is this going to last?" Cho asked in Hermione's voice, and Hermione could tell she was trying to keep her voice steady.

Hermione breathed. "I don't know. We'll figure it out. Sooner or later."

"We have to tell Dumbledore." Cho said right away.

"No!"

Cho whipped her bushy hair about her. "What do you mean, _no?_ We can't be in each other's bodies forever!" she looked indignant. Hermione took a moment to observe how irritated her own face looked.

"Look, I know, but if we do tell him, Fred and George are going to get expelled." Hermione said.

"And they deserve it!" Cho said.

"No," Hermione kept calm. "Listen, I know this is awful, but it wasn't their fault. It was partly my fault for eating them…I'm sure they'll come up with an antidote soon, they're quite clever." Hermione could not believe she was calling the twins 'clever'. She went on. "Also, if they get expelled, Mrs. Weasley is going to be devastated! And she is the nicest woman I've ever met, who has helped Harry and I so well - and if I do that to her-"

"Okay, okay. Fine." Cho said finally. Then she narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "I do look a bit odd when I'm talking about people I hardly know, though." She said, frowning.

Hermione let out a weak laugh.

Cho sighed. She was obviously more unpleasant of the two.

"We'll find a way, I promise." Hermione pleaded.

"Fine. Just…try to act like me, will you?" Cho said, her voice a little cold.

"You as well." Hermione said.

"I will." said Cho. "And erm, since you have my bag already, my timetable is in there. I already got yours."

"Okay." Hermione said. The classes seemed a bit more difficult since Cho was in a year above her…but she was a smart witch, it couldn't be so hard.

"Well…until those gits make the antidote, see you then…" with that, Cho scurried off.

Hermione looked after at her body strode away, with a bit of strangeness in her walking style. Trying to shake off the weird feeling, Hermione walked towards the Ravenclaw table. Cho's body was extremely swift and she felt as if she was gliding.

………………………………..

"Wait, so you're telling me that you are in Cho's body?" Harry demanded out loud, and Hermione shushed him. The classes were over, and Hermione, looking like Cho had pulled Harry and Ron aside to tell the secret. Only they would know, Hermione thought.

"For the hundredth time, _yes _Harry, I'm in Cho's body and the girl that looks awfully like me is in fact, Cho herself." Hermione said, growing impatient.

"Wow…this is bloody brilliant." Ron said. Hermione shot him a look.

"Well, yeah, this is something." Harry stared, awkwardness still in his eyes as he casually confronted with Hermione who looked just like Cho Chang.

"Hey Cho," a Ravenclaw named Marcus Belby smiled at Hermione as he walked by. Hermione stammered.

"H-hello." She was not used to boys casually saying hi to her in the halls.

"Cho, how are you today?" it was Edward Smith, a seventh year Hufflepuff. He actually came close near to talk to Hermione.

"I'm g-good, how are you?" Hermione asked, trying to act casual.

"Great." He said. "You look awfully tired, but still look good, of course." He said hastily. "Get some beauty rest tonight, Cho." And he waved goodbye.

Hermione turned around slowly to face Harry and Ron. Harry was trying hard to look normal and Ron was fighting a loud laugh.

"Okay…what was that?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently, Cho is the guy magnet of Hogwarts." Ron said, grin stretched across his face. "Tough job for you, Hermione." He said.

Hermione glared at him. "Well, I have to go to my Common Room to meet er- Marietta."

Harry stopped smiling. "Marietta? Marietta Edgecombe? The traitor who squeaked on DA to Umbridge? You wrote-"

"Yes, Harry. Marietta Edgecombe." Hermione pressed on. "And, since Cho is her _best friend_, I must go see her. See you tomorrow." She muttered.

"Er, okay, bye." Harry and Ron replied. Ron still looked awkward, and Harry was trying not to stare at Hermione for too long.

Unsure of what was ahead, Hermione almost walked past Marietta.

"Cho!" Marietta yelled.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione quickly apologized, tucking Cho's long strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay? You look and act really weird today." Marietta said suspiciously.

"I'm fine." Hermione replied hastily. She wasn't used to her new sleek black hair falling out of her ear so often.

"Quit touching your hair." Marietta said. Hermione obeyed at once.

"Here comes Davies." Marietta said, rolling her eyes at the burly and handsome Quidditch captain.

"Hey Cho." He smiled at Hermione, who awkwardly waved back.

"Roger, you've asked her out ten times already, don't tell me you're doing it again." Marietta said sternly, her icy green eyes gazing across.

Roger impatiently waved his hand, blushing. "Oh be quiet, Marie." He said. "Cho…let's talk about you…how are you? You look a bit tired…" he said.

Hermione blushed deeper than Roger. Roger seemed pleased at this.

"I'm good." She said. _Ah! Get a grip!_

Hermone tried to escape Marietta's scowling suspicious gaze piercing through her hair.

"Er…arithmacy. I have to go. Bye!" Hermione hurried off, glad that there was some distraction.

"Wait!" Marietta called. "You have arithmacy? No we don't, we have a break until two." She said. "Cho, tell me, what is going on?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, a little bit more dramatic than she meant to. She couldn't tell this to Marietta Edgecombe. If she found out that the girl that was in her best friend's body was the one that had caused that huge pimple on her face….no no no, it was just painful thinking about it. She earnestly hoped that Cho wouldn't tell her either.

"I just feel a bit dizzy…think I'm going to go to the hospital wing…" she said, swaying a bit to add more effect. Roger immediately volunteered to escort her, but Hermione brushed him off quickly, leaving the two Ravenclaws dazed and confused in their spot.

……………

Cho sat in her chair, her lips pouty. She did not like this at all. She did not enjoy being Hermione Granger, and she did not enjoy the awkward stares from Weasley and Harry. She didn't mind Harry – it was just that him and her had the most scary history of dating, and Cho didn't think Ron Weasley ever liked her when she was in her own body back then.

Cho brushed off a strand of brown hair off her shoulders. Did Hermione ever brush her hair and use conditioner? They were dry and puffy like distressed sheep fur. Cho rolled her eyes.

"So erm…did you bring Hermione's, I mean, your essay?" Ron said, not looking at her directly in her eyes. Cho nodded curtly, pointing at a piece of parchment in front of her.

Harry smiled at her apologetically with a mix of sheepishness and puzzled look. "Well, I suppose you're set for today then."

Cho looked at Harry. She did not say anything. She didn't feel like saying anything. She wanted _her_ body back. Her body, Cho Chang's body.

"Look, I know you're incredibly mad at my brothers, I know, they're gits usually, but mind you, I bet they're feeling horrible about this right now." Ron said.

Cho looked at him in surprise. She has always thought that Ron was too thick to put things like feelings and logical ideas together in one.

"Well, I don't blame them." Cho said curtly.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Harry said suddenly.

Cho looked at him, her eyebrows raised. Why did everyone care so much about keeping this a secret? Frankly, Cho wouldn't have minded some punishment!

After silent fuming, Cho replied. "No."

"Well, good then." Ron said, looking satisfied. He picked up his quill. "Well, er, Cho, you will have to hang out with us though, because it'd be a bit weird if suddenly you were all by yourself-"

"Who says I'll be myself?" Cho snapped. She didn't like the idea of being part of the Potter trio, and merlin's pants, it was bloody awkward being Harry Potter's best friend after what had happened to them earlier.

Cho stared straight ahead, and was glad when Professor McGonagall shushed the class to shut up.

**Thank you for reviewing!! I'm sorry this is so late, but I'm dealing with some hardcore university finals! Muah!**


End file.
